Conventional capacitive sense touchscreen technologies, such as those used in smartphones and tablet devices, require significant visual engagement by a driver, which is a distraction for the driver and compromises safety. Conventional mechanical switches and knobs are less distracting because they can be safely used without requiring the driver to remove his eyes from the road, but they tend to have limited flexibility, with each switch controlling a single function or feature.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a switch assembly that provides sufficient feedback to the driver upon receiving driver input to avoid distracting the driver and that provides the ability to control multiple functions and/or vehicle systems with a minimal footprint.